


Cheers

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Brucie Wayne, Drabble, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, These tags make this sound dirtier than it actually is, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: The cellphone camera focuses on Bruce Wayne, looking more debauched than you’ve ever seen him, which is quite a feat.
Relationships: Unknown Character/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is fucking weird. I had this idea in my head and I just needed to get it out. You can imagine anyone as the voice if you'd like.

The cellphone camera focuses on Bruce Wayne, looking more debauched than you’ve ever seen him, which is quite a feat. He’s unfathomably pretty, lush in his presentation. His hair is slicked against his forehead with sweat, his cheeks are flushed, and his pupils, wide and dark. Bruce’s mouth looks angry red, swollen, and it’s so distracting you almost miss the bloom of a bruise right below his jaw. He looks drunk or high, you aren’t sure which, but none of that prepares you for the sight of the camera taking in the lower half of his body. 

The first few buttons on Bruce Wayne’s shirt are open, revealing the flush of a collarbone. He’s in what was once a crisp white dress shirt, but is now damp with sweat. There’s a bowtie hanging limp around his neck. The shirt is still tucked into his trousers which makes the tent his erection forms even more obscene. He’s on his knees, below the observer, and there are only a handful of places this can go, you think. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen Bruce Wayne captured on camera inebriated. This isn’t even the first time you’ve seen Bruce Wayne  _ hard _ on camera. What makes this video special is the large hand that comes into frame and cups Bruce Wayne’s jaw and rubs its thumb across his full bottom lip.

“You like that, baby?” A voice asks off camera, deep and improbably male, which is as much of a shock as Bruce Wayne sucking the thumb into his mouth with a look of utter adoration.

The voice chuckles and says, “I’ve got something better for you.”

You’re pretty sure you know what’s about to happen so it’s another surprise when the neck of a champagne bottle comes into view.

“Open up,” the voice commands and Bruce does, sliding his eyes closed like it’s utter ecstasy as the champagne neck disappears into his awaiting mouth.

It’s alluring. It’s also  _ absurd _ . Or it is, at least, until Bruce Wayne goes down as far as the girth of the bottle will allow him and he opens his eyes, locking his gaze directly onto the viewer. His flush has grown down his neck and his lips look pornographic stretched around the bottle like they are. Then he winks at the camera and starts pulling back before pushing forward again, honest-to-god sucking off the bottle of champagne. 

There’s a metaphor in here somewhere, but you’re too distracted to tell what it is.

“That’s a good boy,” the voice praises and Bruce moans around the bottle like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. It’s not hard to imagine the same image in a different scenario, of Bruce Wayne’s mouth wrapped around a cock, moaning for whoever praises him. You suspect that’s the point of the video.

After a few moments of sucking, where Wayne gets impressively to the swell of the bottle past its neck, the bottle gets pulled out and the billionaire is ordered to keep his mouth open, which he does. Bruce Wayne’s chest is heaving like he’s done a lot of work but there’s this look of complete bliss on his face that has you uncertain if it was this act that caused it or something else prior to the video’s start.

There’s a fumble with the phone, which is put down long enough for you to hear a champagne cork being popped. The phone is picked up again in time to see the white foam being poured over Bruce Wayne’s mouth. His tongue is stuck out the whole time and it’s somehow the most obscene thing in the video, the way it soaks into his dress shirt and makes his chin and neck slick. 

“Happy new year baby,” The voice says, just a hint breathless, as Bruce gives a slow, salacious smile to the camera.

Happy new year, indeed.


End file.
